Catbook
The cat book is a menu in-game that stores info about cats that have visited. The photo to the side of the article is an example of the template looks like. The page will have the name of the cat, a photo, personality, power level, number of visits, and a list of the goodies the cat has used. You can access the Catbook from the Cat Menu tab. Each Cat has a unique personality and description. These do not affect gameplay, but some personalities hint at the kind of Goodies the cat will respond to. The Catbook collects all of this information. The Description simply describes the physical appearance of the cat: for common cats this is usually its coat color(s) or its breed, while the descriptions for Rare Cats are more fanciful. After a particular cat visits multiple times, it may reward the player with a Memento. If the player had seen the cat in the yard, the cat's profile such as its name and description will be recorded. If the cat never visited before, it will be listed as “? ? ? ?” along with an anonymous cat icon. The personality and power level will not be shown. If the player missed seeing the cat, the visit will still be logged and rewards are still given. The unknown name will be replaced with its default name and its shaded icon. When the player sees the cat, the player can choose the cat's "profile photo", or best shot. To do this, add a photo of the cat to their Album. Then, double-click on the photo which will then be saved as the best shot, and will be seen on the "profile page" of the cat. Album The album in the Catbook lets you view photos you've taken with the camera. The photo you've set as your best shot is also displayed in your album. You can save up to 18 photos (up to 72 in the Free Album). Swipe the album screen horizontally to view them all. Once a photo has been saved on the last page, you'll be able to add pages beyond the 18th photo. (It costs to add one page.) The maximum number of free pages per album is 3 You can tap on a photo to reveal Delete and Move buttons. The Move button lets you move a photo to another cat's album. You can also drag photos to rearrange them. To move a photo to another page, drag it to the edge of a page and hold it there to change the page. Name Changing If you want to, you can change the names of Cats. # Go to your Game Menu, click Cats, and then Catbook. # Pick the Cat whose name you want to change. (e.g. Mack) # Click on the Cat's name once its full profile has been shown. # Wait for the window saying "Enter a new name." to appear. # Type in the new name. (e.g. naming Mack, "Johnny") # Once you are done entering the new name, hit continue. Power Level The Power Level doesn't do anything! It's another unique trait the cats have, just like their different personalities.Neko Atsume Official FAQs It was believed by many players to determine if an incoming cat can push another off the goody it wants to play with. This would allow cats with high Power Levels to have more priority to use its favorite goody. An example of this would be if cat "A" had a Power Level of 40, and cat "B" had a Power Level of 180 (both cats want to use the same goodies), cat "B" would get it first as it has the higher Power Level. It was also believed to be a deciding factor in when a cat would give you its Memento. The higher the level, the faster the cat gives its Memento. Trivia *Billy the Kitten and Mr. Meowgi have the highest Power Level (250) out of all the cats. *Frosty has the lowest Power Level (5) out of all the Rare Cats. *Of all the cats, Pickles has the lowest Power Level in the game, having none at all. *Caramel has the highest Power Level (205) out of all the Regular Cats. References Category:Game Content